Temptation, Fixation, And Damnation
by TeamJakeFTW
Summary: What would happen if on Bella's first day of School at Forks High, She didn't like Edward, in fact, she was disgusted by him?
1. Chapter 1 Fixation

**Chapter 1: Fixation**

~*Edward's POV*~

Depression. Anger. Loneliness. Three emotions I am overwhelmingly familiar with. It never helps when your entire family has met their soul mate, and you are left to ponder endlessly about the day you will meet yours.

The walls of my room seemed to be closing in on me. _I have to get out,_ I thought to myself. I was out of the glass wall and half a mile away from my home in less than half a minute. I looked back at the dark rooms of the mansion, and I turned and kept running.

I knew I could have anyone I wanted, but I didn't want just anyone. She would have to catch my eye, be my one and only, _forever._ I couldn't do that though. I could never make another soul be tempted to join me in eternal damnation. I just wouldn't.

The sun began to rise and I knew I would have to return to that wretched school once again. I began to go back home, not realizing I was almost in Port Angeles, I would have been late if Alice hadn't known where I was. She drove up beside me in my Silver Volvo, and I could tell she was smiling through the tinted windows. I climbed in, and just had time to close the door as she sped off in the direction of our home.

It was a relatively short drive, and a quiet one, for a short time. She was thinking about why I was out there, so I answered her thoughts, as usual.

"I was thinking." I said with a hint of annoyance, so she would not push the subject. Which was pointless, I mean, it IS Alice we are talking about.

"About? Jasper can feel you are lonely, and guess what? There's a new girl coming to school today! Maybe you'll like her!" She said with an all too wide smile on her face. Apparently, I do like her, even though I haven't even met her.

"Alice. I am not going to sentence someone to our fate. Not unless Carlisle declares she's dying." I said with even more annoyance now. I was getting aggravated. I wanted to leave this subject.

"Aww, Come on Edward! You'll like her. Trust me." _Never bet against Alice _crossed my mind as we pulled into our drive way. _Finally._ I thought as I sped out of the car and up the stairs to change. Alice had laid out khaki pants with an Oxford style, button up, navy blue shirt. I rolled my eyes, but I hadn't the time to change into anything else.

We arrived at school just in time. We took Rosalie's convertible and Emmett's jeep. I ran to my first subject, and I waited to meet the new girl at lunch, and Biology, Alice had told me. _Great_, I thought. _More temptation to deal with._

School had gone by all too fast, and now it's Lunch time. I walked in following Rose and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper. I heard Jessica talking to the new girl, and when I tried to read the new girl, Bella, I couldn't. My head spun. Whats wrong with me? I can read everyone else, _why not her?!_ I walked past them as Jessica nonchalantly mentioned the time I turned her down. I couldn't help but to smile. Bella shot a glance at me, and for the first time in all my years, I saw disgust cross her face as she looked at me. I walked to the table. This day is going to suck.

**A/N: Okay, this is my first FanFic, and my first chapter. Please review, When I get 10 reviews I will post another chapter. I Hope I did well. I will do better. The next one will be more exciting. (:**


	2. Chapter Two Temptation

**Temptation**

I kept thinking how hard it is to focus with her around. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen in all of my years. My mind began to wander. _I wonder what she would look like as a…_ I came to as I realized what I would be filling in the blank with. I shook that thought out of my head. _Biology Time._ I thought as I walked into the room. Just moments later, with that Mike boy hanging all over her I held back a growl as I noticed the only open seat was next to me. She walked in front of a fan in front of class as she got her seating placement. _Oh, no,_ her smell. Was it, flowers? I tried not to let the burning in my throat to get the better of me. _Not here, I need to control myself._ I kept trying to convince myself. She rolled her beautiful chocolate brown eyes at me as she sat beside me. I became somewhat self conscious for the first time. I picked at my lips, hoping there was no hint of anything let behind from my last meal. Nothing. I couldn't help but to stare at her, until she glared at me. I looked away, but still used my peripheral vision to see her. As the bell rang she was up and out of her seat. _What's HER problem?!_ I thought as I followed after her. I had to get out of there. I need to change classes. I could deal with Lunch, but not that close, for so long. Her smell was intoxicating, and I knew she was in the office before I opened the door. I heard her speak for the first time.

"Nothing? I need to change NOW!" She whisper-yelled at the Guidance and Class Councilor.

"I'm sorry dear; you'll have to stay in Biology"

_WHAT?!_ My mind screamed. She was changing?! Because of me?! What was her problem with me?! I took a breath and I left school. I ran to my car. I peeled out of the crowded lot with stares from many directions. I drove. I didn't know how far I would go, or where I would end up. All I know, is I needed to stay out of there.

~**Two Weeks Later**~

I wound up staying with another clan of Vegan Vamps up in Alaska, the Denali clan. I came back, realizing that Carlisle would need me. That I could run forever, and I need to face up to it. I came back that day, just to get back in time for lunch. I saw Bella stare over her shoulder at me, then narrow her eyes. Perfect.

I got to Biology and sat down. She came in minutes later, and sighed when she looked at me. She took her seat, and looked at me.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella?" I said politely.

"Yeah, that's me." She said sarcastically. "You were gone, for two weeks. Why?" She suddenly sounded curious.

"I had a family emergency." I stated. I had never thought of a cover story.

"Why was the rest of your family here then?" I blanked.

"Because, it only. Involved. Me?" I ended in more of a question then a statement. But apparently that was enough for her. I heard her whisper "Creep" when she caught me looking at her. I sighed and left as fast as possible. I wanted to be with her, and at the same time I couldn't stand her. Perfect. The first time in who knows how long I actually like someone, and she could care less. I came to a conclusion. I would have to seduce her.

**A/N- I know it's short, but I am going to update a little at a time, so you don't have to wait as long. Hope you liked it! Please review.**


	3. Chapter Three That's It

**That's it**

That's it. I KNOW I'm going to hell. I sat pondering how I would do it. _Should I ask her straight out? No, she'd never agree. _

_Should I kidnap her? No, then she'd despise me more than she already does, if that's possible._

_How about… No. I couldn't trick her…_ I stood and walked out of my last period before lunch. I had made up my mind. I would do it, and I wouldn't let her stop me.

Lunch went by relatively quickly today, of course. I took my time getting up the stairs, I knew how, when, and where.

When – last period.

Where – Outside her classroom.

How – I hadn't figured that out yet.

The rest of the day sped by, even through biology. I made it through with only a couple glares instead of practically growls. Then, finally, it was last period. There she stood before me, looking incredible. I stepped in front of her, blocking her entrance to class. I stared into her chocolate eyes.

"Bella. Stop avoiding me." I said forcefully. "You know you like me, so just admit it." Uh-oh. That did it. She raised an eyebrow, and scoffed.

"Hah. Like YOU? Ha-ha. Funny. Now move." She said. I didn't. She glared at me.

"NOW" She made the word into multiple syllables.

"Not until you agree to something." I hope she falls for this.

"Fine whatever, just move." She said with annoyance.

"Alright, I'll pick you up at 8." Yup, she fell for it. She became pale, and looked like she had just seen the climax of a horror movie. I turned on my heels and headed off to Geometry. _That went better then it did in my head_ I thought.

~* That Night *~

I began to pace, Alice looked at me with a crooked face. _Perfect._

"It won't go well. Honestly," she stated, "You are going to want to cancel."

"No. Not after everything. I'm going to get her, now." I sped out. I was wearing a pair of navy blue pants with an overcoat. I prayed she would be looking, well, decent.

I drove towards her house, which I had driven by and seen her many times, and she knew it. I opened my door, and ran up to her door. I knocked four times, with a heavy fist. Charlie, her father answered.

"Yes? Edward, is it? You're Carlisle's boy." He stated.

"Yes that I am. Is Bella ready?" I asked. I hoped he knew.

"Yeah," he turned to the stairs behind him "Bells? Come on!"

I heard a heavy sigh from up stairs, and she slowly walked down. She was wearing jeans and a sweater. She rolled her eyes, and gave her father a kiss before walking out of the door. She practically ran over me on the way to the car.

"You look stunning" I said. She sighed and rolled her eyes again.

"You look like you belong in a catholic school" she replied.

I heaved a heavy sigh and got in the car after letting her in first.

"I would have not been ready, but I knew you'd be too persuasive with Charlie." She added.

"Your right." I stated. I zoomed off towards Port Angeles. I wondered why this date would be so awful…

**A/N: Okay, I know it's a short cliff hanger,, but it'll get more intriguing soon, promise! =) **


	4. AN!

SO SORRY!

I am SO sorry about not being able to write in a while 

I am SO behind in school it isn't funny lol.

But school is over soon so I will write more.

I LOVE REVIEWS!!

*Hint hint* :D


	5. Typical

**Typical**

**Edward's POV**

_Maybe Alice was wrong._ I thought as I pulled up to a nice-looking restaurant. She hadn't said a word to me, much less looked at me.

"Why did you trick me like that?!" She said angrily. _Then again…_

"Because you wouldn't go out with me any other way." I stated curtly.

"You could have just asked." She said calming down a bit.

"You wouldn't have agreed." _Uh-oh._ Her face went red and her eyes narrowed at me.

"I Still didn't agree to this you scumbag." She yelled.

**Bella's POV **

What a jerk! I cannot believe him. Why the hell does he think tricking me would work? _Because it did._ After willing my subconscious to shut up I knew I should end this now, I can't do this.

**Edward's POV**

I looked at her with many questions in my eyes… I saw she was conflicted with something.

"Bella?" I said worriedly.

"What." She said coldly.

"Is something wrong?" She stared at me in disbelief.

"You trick me to get me here and you ask what's wrong?! You're more stupid then I thought!!" She got out of the car and slammed the door. She started to run the opposite way. I got out and followed her and turned her around when I caught her. I panicked frantically and decided _what the hell._ With as little force as possible I brought my lips to hers. I could feel her struggle under my kiss and when I broke it she slapped me and stomped off into the forest. I quickly, but not too quickly, followed her. I jumped in front of her.

"Where are you going?" I asked politely

"AWAY FROM YOU!" She screeched. "Typical. You trick me, kiss me, and expect me to be fine with it?!?! If you thought I hated you before... You ain't seen nothing yet." She ran into the forest tripping every few feet. _You messed up._ I thought.

"No kidding" I said to my self. Next time I should listen to Alice…

**Bella's POV**

UGH! How dare he?! I will never talk to him again. Ever. I hate that man.

* * *

**A/N:** SOOO sorry about not writing,,,, Forgive me for mistakes, but I havent a clue where to take this from here so I might not write for a little while... Forgive me!!!  
Reviews Rock :D


End file.
